Spectrum (2020 film)
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography= |editor=David Moritz |studio= |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |release= |time=129 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} Spectrum is an upcoming American 3D motion-captured computer-animated fantasy adventure film directed by Mike Thurmeier & Peyton Reed from a screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie, May Chan & Rodney Rothman, and will feature an ensemble cast that includes Ryan Reynolds, Steven Yeun, Jamie Chung, Michelle Rodriguez, Vin Diesel, Julia Roberts, Dwayne Johnson, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Hailee Steinfeld, Gal Gadot with Colin Hanks and James Corden. The film theatrically made its world premiere on January 3, 2019 in Japan, and will be in the United States on January 17, 2019. The film received positive reviews from critics, praising the humor, voice cast, and the soundtrack. Premise Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Steve * Steven Yeun as Jackie * Jamie Chung as Sarah * Michelle Rodriguez as Taylor * Vin Diesel as Kevin * Julia Roberts as Vanessa * Dwayne Johnson as Joe * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen * Hailee Steinfeld as Carrie * Gal Gadot as Emily * Colin Hanks as Daniel * James Corden as David Production Development In December 2016, Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios announced plans to develop an animated feature-length film distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing and produced by Columbia Pictures & Sony Pictures Animation in association with Movie Land Animation Studios. It will be directed by the ''Ice Age'' movie director Mike Thurmeier and the ''Ant-Man'' movie director, Peyton Reed from a screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie, May Chan & Rodney Rothman. Casting In July 2019, it was announced that Ryan Reynolds, Steven Yeun, Jamie Chung, Michelle Rodriguez, Vin Diesel, Julia Roberts, Dwayne Johnson, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Hailee Steinfeld, Gal Gadot, Colin Hanks and James Corden had joined the film's voice cast. On June 23, 2019, Ryan Reynolds was added to the cast after an announcement via Sony’s Instagram. Animation and design The film's animation was provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who provided animation for The Angry Birds Movie 2, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, The Emoji Movie, Smurfs: The Lost Village and other Sony animated films. With an exception of the titular protagonist and some of the other characters, the character designs were based around Ted V. Miller's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional Movie Land Animation Studios style. By November 2018, Peyton Reed. considered a possible post-credits scene that can be added continuing its tradition for post-credit scenes. Music On April 1, 2019, it was announced that Henry Jackman would compose the score for the film. The soundtrack was released on January 14, 2020 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Spectrum was released in the United States on February 28, 2020, in IMAX, RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. It was previously scheduled to be released on January 3, 2020, then on January 10, 2020. The film is rated PG by the MPAA for “prolonged sequences of sci-fi action violence, mild language, rude humor, and scary images.” Marketing The first trailer was released on July 19, 2019 before The Lion King in theaters, but was never released online. The second official trailer and the first to be online was released on August 9, 2019. On August 9, 2019, Sony published the screenplay online. References External links Coming soon! Category:2020 films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020s American animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films directed by Peyton Reed Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films with screenplays by Rodney Rothman Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:2020s fantasy films